Arnett McMillan
Arnett McMillan (s/n: GM436) is a third-year Pandora at West Genetics. She was formerly ranked 4th among all West Genetics third-year students but is now ranked 2nd due to the passing of Chiffon Fairchild and the temporary retirement of Elizabeth Mably. Background The fourth-ranked strongest third-year student from Switzerland known as the Slashing Trickster (暫撃のトリックスター Zangeki no Torikkusutā), she is also derogatorily known as Mad Dog. She wields a scythe called "Scythe Machina" (サイスマキナー, Saisu Makinā) as her Volt Weapon, and is a proficient user of the Accel Turn technique, being able to move so quick that she can attack from behind while starting out in front. Her Accel Turn is unique, as she can use Double Accel without the lag between turns. Personality In her first years, she was quite a rebel and a sadist, seen cutting off Attia's fingers after their fight. As a third-year, she is strictly against those who disobey rules, and her violent attitude, though toned down, still lingers. Audrey Duval describes her as looking and acting like a psychopath when in combat or thinking of it; this most likely is the origin of her nickname Mad Dog. Arnett also has little to no respect for the wealthy, whom she refers to as 'pampered little rich girls'. Despite that, she is only willing to stand up for the oppressed to a certain extent; she believes that they must learn how to stand up for themselves because standing up for themselves will only prevent them from confronting the issue. Freezing: First Chronicle; Chapter 1 However, the source of this seems to be Arnett's longing for her father, with whom she was very close. Appearance Arnett has long red hair, with parts of her sideburns curling to the inside. Her ponytail barely reached her back as a freshman, however now it reaches past her back. When her hair is down, she could easily be confused for Ganessa or Ingrid, as noted by several readers who noticed that the three are quite similar. Story Freezing ZERO The story commences in June 2062, where a fourteen-year-old Arnett McMillan is travelling in an old pick-up truck driven by her father, going up Interstate 80 in California, en route for San Francisco. A song about their destination plays over the radio, which makes both the McMillan's feel nostalgic. Arnett asks if her father met her mother in the Golden Gate City, and he confirms it. He spoke of how he and his future wife met in a musical instrument shop, twenty years previously, when she was consistently sought after by other men. Arnett claimed if her mother was anything like her, it'd be natural if she was sought after. Her father vehemently disagreed, claiming it was two hundred years too soon for his daughter to compare herself to her mother. When asked how she was different, the elder McMillan replied, "from breasts to hips to everything!" As he laughed aloud, his daughter scowled darkly. "Geez," as she thought to herself, "all men are the same." A few moments later, she was asked if she knew there was a Chevalier branch in San Francisco, their destination. She admits she'd heard of them, though she believed the Pandoras did all the work. When asked if she thought they were cool, her mood soured again. She denounced them as being "inhumane," and were controlled by a very strict organizational system. Though her father tried to defend them, and mentioned some of the benefits of being a Pandora, Arnett was hardly encouraged. She countered by claiming that only those who survived got to reap the rewards. And that even if one had stigma compatibility, few "normal" people chose to become Pandoras. In her eyes, only people in high class, aristocratic families or those who belonged to the second generation of rich families, truly desired to become Pandoras; who were wholly different from "poor people" like herself and her father. The conversation was abruptly interrupted as the pair saw a pair of scantily-clad women, one brunette and one blonde, by the side of the road, trying to hitch a ride. Arnett immediately denounced them as perverts, and forbade her father to pick them up. When the older man tried to point out they looked like they were in trouble, the future Slashing Trickster screamed at him, which prompted him to keep on driving. They kept on going, until they suffered a flat tire and were forced to stop. As the two women ran towards the vehicle, Arnett screamed at them to stop, explained their situation and told them not to get their hopes up. They tried pleading their case, but Arnett refused to be swayed. She asked for some identification, which they were unable to produce, yet were allowed in the back regardless, once they'd gotten dressed more appropriately. The blonde, Cynthia, thanked them for the ride. Arnett warned her if they did anything funny, they'd be thrown onto the road. Her cohort, Kate, disagreed, and the elder McMillan tried to assure her daughter by saying they didn't look like bad people. Arnett retorted by calling him naive, and easily exploited. She reminded him that the last woman they picked up stole all his wages for the day. She also pointed that their two new passengers didn't look "normal," especially since they'd stripped down to their underwear in order to hitch a ride. She wondered if they were prostitutes, doing XXX-work. When Kate asked if she looked like she'd do such derogatory things with her beautiful body, Arnett deemed it a confession, which made Cynthia groan in response. Later, Keith is sitting by a camp-fire, when his daughter approached and apparently gives him a cup of hot cocoa. When asked of their passengers, Arnett mentioned that they'd devoured all the food they'd paid so much money for and were currently asleep. She suggested they get the money back once they reached San Francisco, but her father disagreed, maintaining that they didn't look like bad people. Arnett admitted she wished she could've agreed, but mentioned it would've been nice if they'd cleaned their own plates, which was left to the quite disgruntled teenager. Keith McMillan then mentioned the test results for Arnett's stigma compatibility should have been released soon. The redhead was hardly enthused, as she admitted while it might have gotten her a good life, there were serious downsides along with it. She insisted she was busy enough protecting her father. She then said she wanted to get a good night's sleep and not worry about the future, since they had to drive all day the next day. They're next seen at a San Francisco hotel, where Kate and Cynthia thanks Arnett's father for the trip. Arnett notes their good mood, and asked if they were going to hit on men. Kate snapped at her, while Cynthia said they need to find a hotel. Arnett suggested they stay at Mr. Smith's hotel, since it was right near the ocean, and had suitable facilities. The pair thanked her for the information and went on their way. As she eyed a hand-held Somsong console, her father soon rejoined her, and suggested they have dinner at Mr. Smith's place. Arnett was elated by the idea, and went off to change. Later, at the restaurant, Arnett was working on a calculator. She showed the display to the man across the table, Mr. Smith, which showed him the payment for the next job they'd do for him. The man laughed in chagrin, and noted how different she was from her mother. When asked if they had a deal, Mr. Smith complied, which made Arnett happy. A few moments later, a large cake was wheeled out into the restaurant by Arnett's father, which surprised the teenager. She was even more surprised when her father announced to the whole restaurant that it was for Arnett's fourteenth birthday. The younger McMillan was startled, as she'd forgotten it was her birthday. She got her first present, the very hand-held console she'd eyed earlier. Her emotions were mixed, as she noted it was very expensive. Kate and Cynthia looked at it with glee, and wanted to swap addresses with Arnett. Her father then produced his second present, a plane ticket from Chevalier along with her test results. She was told she had eighty percent compatibility with stigmata, and she could've enrolled immediately at Genetics. While the patrons and her father were ecstatic, Arnett was anything but. "WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE A PANDORA!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She then asked why he'd made such a decision without consulting her, and asked if he really wanted her to leave him alone and go fight the Novas. She called him an idiot, the worst, and fled from the restaurant. She's later seen on the docks, heavily distraught over what had just occurred. Her father soon joined her, and profusely apologized for what he'd done. He knew he wasn't the one going to the battlefield, admitted his elation might have blinded him, but told her he didn't want her obvious talent to go to waste because of him, and feared he might have ruined things for her. Arnett then admitted if she had the ability to protect others, then fighting would've been the right choice. "Even if there’s danger in it," she went on, "Pandoras are really something. To be honest, I think all girls have dreamed of being a Pandora. Using their innate talents to protect the world, even at the cost of their lives. They’re beings that have been chosen to do what normal people cannot. Whenever I see and read about the actions of Pandoras on TV and in the news, I always think that it would be really cool if I could be a Pandora. That’s why when I was told that my compatibility rate was eighty percent, it felt as if I was in a dream." Her father was shocked, and asked how she'd known before him. Arnett replied by saying it was impossible for Chevalier not to tell the girl in question of her test results. And though she'd been propositioned to join Genetics, she refused. When asked why, she replied it was because she'd have to leave him. And though she'd have the choice of joining Chevalier or not after Genetics, she'd still have to leave his side for four long years. She blurted out she'd rather die than sacrifice her father for her future, since she feared people would've exploited him if she weren't around. As she sadly embraced him, she muttered that she'd have definitely inherited his truck. The next day, Arnett tells Mr. Smith she would've made the beds on the second floor, and was promised the usual pay. She starts at room 203, where Cynthia and Kate were sleeping. She knocked on the door, and got no response. She found it open, and made her way inside. She freaked when she saw the hitchhikers all but naked as they shared the same bed. Furious, she pulled on the bedsheets, which rudely awakened the pair, and accused them of being "lesbo whores." They vehemently denied it, and claimed they'd wound up sleeping like that after they passed out drunk the previous night. Arnett still looked unconvinced, until they showed a portrait of themselves and their supposed boyfriends. Still not entirely convinced, she went to making their bed. As she did, they mentioned about her stigma compatibility rate, which they deemed as being near world-class. Arnett quickly dismissed it, and claimed she was going to take over her father's business instead. When pressed on her reasons, the younger McMillan said she disliked the "elite, chosen one feeling." She concluded by saying that if they ever had daughters that could've become Pandoras, then more power to them. But she wanted nothing to do with it. Later, she called by her father for their next delivery job. She said goodbye to Mr. Smith, who looked oddly concerned. When Kate and Cynthia asked for a ride to the port, Arnett called them leeches and told them they'd be sitting in the back. As the truck was on en route to its destination, Arnett rode in the back with them. When asked if she wanted to have played with them, the redhead dismissed it and said she'd only done so to make sure they didn't damage their cargo. Their joviality abruptly came to an end when a gunshot came from behind, striking the windshield. They looked behind them, and saw an unfriendly man in a sportscar. He demanded them to have pulled over, or else. Keith told them all to get down, as the truck was shot multiple times. Suddenly, the enemy driver produced an RPG, and aimed it at the truck with a sinister grin. Cynthia took hold Arnett, and told them to jump from the truck, which was blown off the side of the road seconds later. Arnett found herself near the broken guardrail, with Kate and Cynthia close by. She looked about, and was aghast as she saw her father's truck, capsized an on the edge of a cliff. Overcome with emotion, she slid down the slope to the fallen vehicle. She soon found him in the damaged cab, blood running from his mouth. He repeatedly told her to flee, but she vowed to have saved him. It was then that he admitted he'd taken a job for the Mafia in order to have gotten some extra money, and cursed himself for his failure as a father to Arnett. Despite that, he still wanted her to have become a Pandora, in memory of him. She made a pinky promise with him, but didn't want to have lost him. Suddenly, the cliff crumbled, and the truck began to plummet. "Become a Pandora!" Keith commanded from his doomed vehicle. "No breaking our promise, got it?! I love you, my little Arnett." As she cried out to him, the truck's descent was strangely stopped. She looked beside her, and gaped in disbelief as she saw Kate and Cynthia holding it up. She watched in awe as they pulled it back up the cliff, and thus saved her father's life. Later, local police, ambulances, and even the military arrive at the crash site, the truck on its side by the edge of the road. Arnett stands by her father's saviours, who are formally introduced as Cynthia Ruth and Kate Avelli, members of Chevalier USA. She ran to her father's side before he was carted into the ambulance, as the elder McMillan proclaimed how great Pandoras were, and that his little girl would've been one of them. The supposed hitchhikers apologized for not revealing themselves, as they preferred to have remained anonymous. Arnett then apologized for insulting Pandoras without knowing the whole story. Kate took it well, and replied by saying a responsible girl like her would've made for a great Pandora. Cynthia then added that not all girls became Pandoras for fame and fortune. Kate then added that being a Pandora meant that Arnett could not only defend her father, but someone else's father as well, along with the world they lived in. That revelation touched Arnett deeply, as she clearly hadn't considered the notion. As the two got into another bickering match, Arnett actually smiled at the thought of being a Pandora. "I guess," she thought to herself, "they might be kinda cool, after all." Later, at the Genetics Basic Schooling Facility, cadet Arnett McMillan is seen in the assembly hall, along with the gathered Pandora and Limiter cadets, being welcomed to the academy. "I'm here, Papa," she thought to herself, "you always wanted me to be a Pandora, right?" Once the announcement is over, she and everyone else gathered salutes. "Then I'll become one! just you wait and see! I'll become the strongest Pandora in the world for you, Papa!" Interlude: Those Who Make The Rules Unlike most Pandoras, Arnett descends from a middle-class family, as shown in the side story. She seems to have had a close relationship with her father. During her first year in West Genetics, she did not get along well with most Pandoras, which stems from her rebellious attitude and hatred for the rich. As a freshman, she was ranked 2nd, with Elizabeth being the first (before Chiffon's enrolment). Their first encounter was after Arnett defeated Attia in the Carnival, with Elizabeth stepping in to separate the two. Afterwards, she was seen sitting alone at the cafeteria before being approached by Marin. Later on, she got involved in a group lynching from three unnamed second-year Pandoras, with Elizabeth coming to help her. Elizabeth gets injured in the process, and Arnett refuses to recognize her efforts until Elizabeth announces her goal to rise to the top, make her own rules, and enforce them her own way. Arnett realizes that Elizabeth is different from the other rich Pandora through this proclamation but also warns her that she'll be watching out for any slip-ups when that day comes. With this establishment, the two become friends. First Chronicle Following the her first Carnival, Arnett was ranked 2nd with 950 points. As rumoured, she and Elizabeth, who was ranked 1st at the time, got along quite well and even ate lunch together. When seeing the C Class's bulling towards Ticy, she stops Elizabeth from interfering; she reveals her belief that there is no point in defending the bullied because they need to learn to stand up for themselves. Elizabeth wonders if she is speaking from experience, to which Arnett says that she always gets back at those who bully her. Later, Arnett comically complains about Elizabeth always following her around. Their amiability extends to the Summer 2063 Carnival, in which Elizabeth joins her to fight against Miyabi Kannazuki in the A Class region. After they defeat Kannazuki, they rush to the D-13 block. Upon seeing a rampaging Chiffon dismember a defeated Shio Nonoka, she angrily attacks Chiffon. However, her slash across Chiffon's abdomen has no effect and actually leads to her Volt Weapon breaking. In response, Chiffon encloses Arnett's head in her gauntlet, questioning what fear is and if she will understand it after defeating Arnett, who is clearly in fear of her own death. She is saved by a desperate Ticy attacking Chiffon's Volt Weapon, which causes Chiffon to release Arnett due to surprise. Following the Carnival, she comments on the existence of true monsters depressingly. The impossibility of her becoming the best in the class erases any motivation she had to do better. Third Year Retaliation Arc 10th Nova Clash Arnett is first seen, being smashed through the wall outside Satellizer, Kazuya, Ganessa, and Arthur's post. Her opponent, none other the Godspeed of the East, Cassie Lockheart, who'd been subverted by the Novas. Arnett summoned Scythe Machina, and sliced off Cassie's arm, which freed her from her opponent's merciless grasp. She then leaped away and shielded the others, and mocked her opponent for underestimating her. But her elation was short-lived, as Cassie quickly regenerated her lost arm. Nova Form Cassie and Nova Form Mileena then charged at them, with Double Accel. Arnett ordered the second years to focus on one opponent and protect their Limiters, so they wouldn't have been targeted. But when she saw the dumbfounded look on Ganessa's face, she began to fear the top-ranked sophomore possessed no High End Skills. The sophomore tried to sound confident, and attacked regardless. Though both of her opponents dodged her, and Mileena slipped in behind and prepared to deliver a fatal blow. Fortunately, Arnett moved in and took the blow instead. With a grave look, she knew Ganessa was in over her head. She and her Limiter, Morrison, quickly activated their Ereinbar Set, as did Ganessa and Arthur. Unfortunately, their efforts soon proved meaningless, as all four were shown on the floor, unconscious at Milena's hands. Arnett never got to see how the battle ended. Interlude: Dinner Party Arnett first appeared when Satellizer had gotten separated from Kazuya and Rana. Arnett, Elizabeth, and Attia came to offer their hospitality, along with the best liquor. Arnett wanted to have personally thanked Satellizer for saving her life, and promised not to touch her body while in her company. They sat down at a table, and Satellizer was poured a glass of Mably wine. Arnett warned her it was pretty strong. After one glass, the Slashing Trickster laughed at how her face had become red. She warned her against a second shot, though El Bridget imbibed it regardless. She then watched as Satellizer challenged Elizabeth to have a drink, and called her "grandma" on top of it. A drinking contest soon ensued, and Arnett couldn't have guessed who would've won. Attia tried to knock out Satellizer with a bottle of ninety percent cocktail, but Rana intercepted it and imbibed it instead, and threw up as a result. Later, as a clearly inebriated Rana noted how Elizabeth was younger than her, Arnett chuckled at her weak constitution towards liquor. Siblings Arc Arnett does not make an appearance in this arc. Interlude: Forget That, Let's Play Soccer! E- Pandora Arc Arnett does not make an appearance in this arc. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Arnett does not make an appearance in this arc. 11th Nova Clash Arnett does not make an appearance in this arc. Student Presidency Duel Arc Arnett is gathered with Creo, Attia, and Ingrid, and just found out that Elizabeth wouldn't have returned. Enraged, she punches a desk, which is split in two. Creo tries to console her, but to no avail. She's specifically enraged that only Attia was personally informed of Elizabeth's decision. Attia calmly reminds them of the more important matter: the death of Chiffon Fairchild. And though it wasn't uncommon for leaders to die in battle, the troops would've fallen into disarray without one. Arnett wondered if they should have picked up where Chiffon left off, but Attia told everyone they were to continue where Elizabeth left off instead, and revealed the only one could've continued her legacy, was Arnett. Naturally the Slashing Trickster refused, until Attia pointed out if she didn't vie for the vacant office, it would've gone to the previous Vice-President, Ticy Phenyl. Repulsed by the idea, Arnett finally agreed, but claimed it was only for herself, and not for Elizabeth, who she felt abandoned them. In the next chapter, Arnett listens to Attia explaining the two ways to have decided the new President: either through a popular vote, which was how Chiffon was elected, or through combat. Arnett proclaimed if she chose the combat route, Ticy might have withdrawn. And then Creo barged in with breaking news: Ticy had declared her candidacy, and it would've been resolved through combat, which threw the third years for a loop, along with everyone else. Arnett is next seen by the pool, looking quite ravishing in her two-piece swimsuit. They discuss the development, and she notes they shouldn't have been worried. She gets aggravated when she suggests they felt she wouldn't have won a popular election. But then she relishes the thought of crushing Ticy in the upcoming battle. She's next seen in the stadium locker room, focusing on the upcoming battle. Her friends commented that her Accel was superior to Ticy's, who focused on offensive and defensive strength. She welcomed their encouragement, but vowed to destroy Ticy in her own way. She then stepped out into the arena, and was shocked when she saw Ticy's new look, which resembled that of Chiffon Fairchild. Arnett wasn't amused, and became even more determined to crush her long-time rival. She charged in with a never-before-seen No Interval Triple Accel, but she was repelled as Ticy sliced her weapon in two. Flustered but not too surprised, she leaped back to regroup. She then charged in with a Accel/Tempest Turn style attack, which surprised the crowd yet again. Yet Ticy evaded it with her never-before-seen Illusion Turn. She then slashed Arnett across the back, who then fell in defeat. Arnett is next seen in the infirmary, her body and pride badly bruised. She felt ashamed, and apologized to her team-mates for her humiliating defeat. Attia tried to remind her that they had to continue Elizabeth's will regardless, but the Swiss girl would've had none of it. She cursed her own weakness, and felt she couldn't have even gotten angry at Elizabeth at that juncture. Though Attia refuted her, and pointed out Elizabeth would've never wallowed in self-pity. She would've observed the new President, and proclaimed they needed to do the same, as Team Arnett. The Slashing Trickster asked when they'd thought up the name. Once she recovered, she asked for Ticy's whereabouts. She tracked her down to the Culture Center, where she saw her watching old home movies of Chiffon. She listened to her rival, who acted more like her usual self when alone. They meet again some time later, and Arnett admits her shock, wondering how long Ticy had hidden her full strength. As she walks past, she warns the new President she will watch her carefully, as Elizabeth would've done before her. Ticy states that she is fine with that, echoing Elizabeth's response when Arnett informed her of the same thing in their first year, and the acceptance of this status quo brings the 1st season of Freezing to an end. Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc Satellizer receives a knock on her door late at night. Expecting it to be Kazuya, she opens it without hesitation. She's quite shocked to see her former nemesis, Arnett McMillan instead. The third year was begrudgingly let inside, and she made her proposal: she asked for Satellizer's enlistment in Team Arnett. The Slashing Trickster explained that their role while under Elizabeth's leadership, was to act as a counter-balance to the more lenient leadership of Chiffon. And since they didn't know how Ticy would lead, Arnett felt both of them would've benefited from Satellizer's assistance. Even though Satella was technically a sophomore, she was the same age grade as Arnett and her companions, so it could be overlooked. Satellizer politely declined, and said she was certain Elizabeth would make her return, and had she done so, with Satellizer on her side, it would've been a sign that they weren't the same people she knew when she left. Though somewhat dejected, Arnett let it slide and wished to become Satellizer's friend instead, and her request was granted. It ended when Satellizer asked her how to seduce Limiters, which she saw as a sign that she hadn't been baptised with Kazuya. Arnett felt sorry for her former nemesis. Later, she and the rest of Team Arnett were at the stadium for the Valkyrie demonstration. The announcer told everyone to look towards the sky. Once she did, she saw five young masked women, descending from an airborne plane without a parachute. She watched as four wings appeared by their sides, which slowed their descent. Suddenly, the Type-S replicate was released form it's lock, and emitted a fierce wind current. Arnett feared they would've been blown away, yet was astonished as she saw their trajectory hadn't been altered. She began to suspect their wings actually manipulated gravity, at least their own. The five strangers landed, and the Type-S responded by powering up a Particle Cannon. Arnett was terrified, shocked that the newly acquired Nova ability had been replicated for the demonstration. She watched as the pig-tailed woman summoned her Volt Weapon, the legendary Anti-Nova type, and blocked the oncoming attack. The other woman attacked, and Arnett was shocked again that one of them had an SSS-style weapon, one that acted independently of its master. As the fight continued, Creo admitted her awe that the five of them could've countered a Nova. Though when a chagrined Attia proclaimed they were just ordinary people, Arnett disagreed. She said that though they had no stigma compatibility, they were still special people. She imagined they'd undergone vigorous training in order to have acquired their skills. something ordinary people couldn't have endured. And yet, she noted while they'd acted well as Decoys and Strikers, they still lacked the most important role of any Pandora-style fighting unit: "the Finisher". So in Arnett's eyes, they were still inferior to true Pandoras. However, she was soon to eat her words, as the only Valkyrie that hadn't yet attacked unsheathed her Volt Weapon. She then charged forth with blinding speed, and felled the fake otherworldly menace with but a single blow, much to Arnett's shock and disbelief. She's next seen at the Team Arnett meeting, where Attia and Creo are up in arms about the preferential treatment Team 13 was getting. According to them, more students were becoming dissatisfied with the arrangement every day. When pressed, Arnett wondered if the dissatisfaction would've led to a student rebellion against the faculty. Attia was incensed, as she proclaimed the Valkyries didn't even acknowledge them, who were essentially their upperclassmen. Arnett silently disagreed, as she recalled the eldest of the quintet, Theatiner Ferrari, did say "hi" to her. When Attia said the situation would've made even Satellizer and her cohorts look down on them, Arnett quickly refuted her. Though the Manipulative Schemer was hardly assured, as she felt Satellizer looked down on them because she knew Elizabeth wasn't around any longer. She tried to apologize, but Arnett waved it off, saying she knew she wasn't as good as former Academy's Reigning Enforcer in many areas. Still, she didn't want to have acted rashly, as she did in her earlier years. So she vowed to stop being the Mad Dog and be herself during the tough times, and told her team mates to have been more tolerant of the Valkyries. As she made her way out of the room, she asked if any of them wanted to buy bread. Later that night, she's playing a console game with her Limiter, Morrison, when Creo and Ingrid barged in with urgent news: Attia had gotten into a fight with world class Pandora Charles Bonaparte, and had been savagely beaten. They all immediately head to the infirmary, where Mark had relayed the graphic news. As her comrades declared their ire and vowed vengeance, Arnett looked through the window into the hospital room, where a comatose Attia laid. "Who could let it go at just that", she thought to herself, as her own rage seethed within her. The next day, she's gathered with the rest of team, as she sits on the window sill, her face hidden from view as she looks outside. Creo mentions the one who'd brutalized Attia was incarcerated for two days, with a final punishment decided in the meantime. When the German Pandora decried she couldn't ignore it any longer, Arnett told her to stop. And that regardless of whether they could've accepted the punishment or not, the first thing they had to do was wait. After Charles was released from confinement, Arnett appears after Creo and Ingrid engaged world class Pandora, Roxanne and Cassie, respectively. When Roxanne tries to calm her, Arnett jabs her with the end of her Volt Weapon then proceeds to use her increased Accel abilities to attack and surprise Cassie. She accelerates to Charles and towers over her, wondering how long she'll be confined for obliterating the French Pandora. Charles releases her Volt Weapon and the two ensue a heated battle. During the fight Arnett demonstrates she'd clearly grown as a Pandora, able to clash evenly with the world class Pandora and put Charles on the defensive after striking down the clones with her astounding speed. Charles and her clash once more, pushing each other back, and the petite Pandora engages her Moonlight Sonata attack, the attack used to kill Gina Papleton during the Alaska Base incident. Before the situation could heat once more, Satellizer steps in between them. A livid Arnett orders her underclassman to stand down, but she refused. The blond Pandora cited the situation would've gotten out of control, and it hadn't been long since Attia was injured, which surprised the Slashing trickster. She then asked even though she knew, was she still going to stop her. She proclaimed how Attia knew she had no chance against Charles, a world class Pandora, yet she fought regardless. And despite how badly she'd been maimed, her opponent only got forty-hours of solitary confinement, and found it unacceptable. "If Genetics cannot punish her," Arnett declared, "then I will give out that punishment with my own hands! I want her to feel the terror of West Genetics in every pore!" Charles then mocked her, asking if she felt capable of such a feat, since she was the same as Attia. Arnett then gave Satellizer one last warning, and pointed Scythe Machine at her throat. Otherwise, she'd get it first. Charles then mocked her "saviour," saying she never believed her in the first place. She then challenged all of Team Arnett, saying she'd kill the lot of them, regardless of their numbers. The Slashing Trickster decided she'd had enough, and circumvented Satellizer with her Accel/Tempest Turn hybrid maneuver. But before she could've reached Charles, Satellizer used her own Accel to tail her. She tried to shake the Untouchable Queen, but quickly got restrained. She managed to break free, but then got cheap-shotted by her opponent. She was knocked back, but caught herself and retained her footing. She manifested her scythe once again, and vowed to kill her opponent. As she and Charles were about to clash again, she felt herself forcefully repelled, and sent to the ground. Arnett got to one knee, and held her throbbing face. She looked ahead, and saw a familiar figure before her, that of her long-time rival, Ticy Phenyl. She got to her feet, and berated the Student Council President for interfering with her yet again, claiming that Team 13 had started the scuffle. "I know," her rival stated simply, "that's why I came to stop it. Some people like to bluff in order to hide their weaknesses. You don't need to stoop to her level." Arnett was actually shocked that Ticy had spoken better of her than her opponent, a world class Pandora. When Charles protested, Ticy warned her to be silent, and added that if there were any future incidents, she'd be the one to punish them. Arnett silently seethed, livid at being denied her vengeance against the Young Tempest Phoenix. Satellizer tried calling out to her, but she simply slapped her hand away. "I am disappointed in you," she said to the Untouchable Queen as she led her group away. She's next seen in the West Genetics stadium, with her team mates and their respective Limiters behind her, with the possible exception of Attia. She listens as Sister Margaret announces the upcoming joint exercise, designed to simulate the Eleventh Nova Clash. Arnett was chosen as the leader of Platoon Two, which would've fought against three others as well as Platoon 13. Their opponents, six Type-S Nova simulacrum, designed just for the exercise. She's next seen ordering the decoys into action, as the joint exercise had officially begun. The replicate lashed out with its tentacles, and the Limiters deployed their Freezing fields simultaneously. As the fight raged on, Arnett sneered at Platoon 13, as she deemed them "a bunch of self-righteous people who looked down on others." She reared back with her Volt Weapon as she prepared to attack, and vowed that her team would've taken first place and proven that Platoon 13 was all reputation and no skill. But as the fight raged on, their opponent suddenly deactivated. Though a few moments later, it started to resonate, as strange bands of light appeared in the air, which formed the infinity symbol. Arnett's next seen staggering towards Roxanne and Charles, whom she believes are just illusions. Abilities Arnett sports an 80% compatibility rate with her three Stigmata. Her fighting style revolves around her usage of her unique No-Interval Double Accel, her psychopathic nature and her Volt Weapon Scythe Machina which as the name suggest has the shape of a body-size Scythe.Freezing manga; Chapter 17 By the time of her duel with Ticy Phenyl for student body president, she is shown to grown significantly as a Pandora since the 10th Nova Clash and her first battle with Satellizer. She showcased a No-Interval Triple Accel as well as Satellizer's Accel Turn and Tempest Turn combination. She again uses her increased power and ability as a Pandora to surprise Cassie Lockheart, who is arguably the fastest Pandora of the series, with her Accel. She then briefly spars against and fight evenly with world class Pandora, Charles Bonaparte, forcing the surprised French Pandora on the defence and to use her Moonlight Sonata attack. Relationships Keith McMillan Arnett's father, who worked as a delivery man in California. She affectionately refers to him as "Papa." Morrison Morrison is the Limiter of Arnett. They appear to be close and Morrison was quite worried about her when Nova Form Cassie forced her through a wall. Elizabeth Mably Although Arnett perceived Elizabeth to be just like every other rich girl, she grew closer to her after the lynching incident. They have been close since their first year and have teamed up in a Carnival on at least one occasion. Arnett has also defended Elizabeth more than once and cited Ticy's interference between Elizabeth and Chiffon's battle as a reason to take Ticy down. Audrey Duval refers to Arnett as Elizabeth's Mad Dog. Freezing; Volume 14, Chapter 94 Arnett was visibly upset when hearing of Elizabeth's retirement and was possibly offended by the fact that she was not directly told by Elizabeth. She now leads the rest of the top ranking seniors in continuing Elizabeth's will for the academy and in ensuring that Ticy does a proper job with her newly-obtained role. Attia Simmons Though she sadistically attacked Attia in one of their first Carnivals, the two later became close friends as individuals that both supported Elizabeth. Arnett often listens to Attia's schemes, such as when punishing Satellizer. On the other hand, Arnett ignores Attia's advice on how to take on Ticy, giving way to her psychopathic urges instead. Nonetheless, Attia renews their group as "Team Arnett" to continue Elizabeth's will and watch Ticy, a plan to which Arnett agrees to. Creo Brand Creo is her partner for the battle against Satellizer and Lana. The two are often seen together as fellow supporters of Elizabeth's goals. Creo becomes a part of Attia's founded "Team Arnett" following Ticy's victory. Ingrid Bernstein As one of the highest ranking third years, Ingrid is often seen with Arnett and the others to discuss matters pertaining to maintenance the status quo in West Genetics. It appears that she is a part of the newly started "Team Arnett" following Ticy's victory in the election battle against Arnett. Trivia *Whereas McMillan has several references towards the real world, such as McMillan Hotels (a hotel group), McMillan LLP (a Canadian law firm) and Clan MacMillan (a Highland Scottish clan). However it's best probable reference is to Macmillan Publishers, an international publishing company which has published novels of major writers including Margaret Mitchell, the author behind the novel of Gone with the Wind which contains a character named Scarlett O'Hara, which is a reference towards ''Freezing's ''Scarlett Ohara. *She preferably drinks the worldly renowned: Heineken beer (Heihe Hen beer) *She seems to enjoy video games, as she got a hand-held console for her fourteenth birthday, and is seen playing on a console with Morrison in her dorm room. References Category:Character Category:Pandora